User talk:108.243.37.3
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Renge X Haruhi page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Merge with Godzilla Wiki Hello. Godzilla Wiki has requested to merge with Kaiju Wiki because it is expanding it's content to include all Kaiju. You seem to be one of the only active contributors here. I wanted to give you a heads up that I will change the URL of this wiki to kaijufanon.wikia.com when that happens. I encourage you to consider adding your content to either the former "Wikizilla", or to The Godzilla Fanon Wiki as appropriate -- both have active communities. -- Wendy (talk) 23:42, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Do You Know That The Article Godzilla Neo:Godzilla Already Has This Image(Plus If Articles Have The Same Image It Would Be Confusing Or Tricky). Zilla Was The Main Baddie In The 1998 American Remake Of Godzilla.So Stop Removing Him In The Villains Section!!!!.I.R.Navarro (talk) 03:26, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Do You Know That The Indominus Rex Is Female And Did You Watch Jurassic World And Pay Close Attention To It?.I.R.Navarro (talk) 03:24, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Listen.Maybe You Didnt Read The Rules.The Rules Are Do Not Edit Other Peoples Work Without Their Permission.Also Those Are My Works.So You Do Not Have My Permission To Edit Them.If You Want To Edit Them Please Ask My Permission First.I.R.Navarro (talk) 03:22, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Listen.Do You Know That I am Extremely Annoyed Of What You Are Doing.Because You Also Insert A False Fact That Rexy Or The Indominus Rex Is Male.They Are Female (As The Vinyasarenata Says).Also You Need To Read The Rules First Before Editing.Plus It Would Be Even More Better If You Create An Account.Also Do Not Edit Other Peoples Property (Unless You Ask Their Permission First).But Its Okay To Edit Your Own Property.I.R.Navarro (talk) 03:11, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Do You Know That It Is Against The Rules To Be Editing Other Peoples Work Without Their Permission.Maybe Because You Didnt Read The Rules Before Editing.Also Some Of The Pages You Edited Are My Works.So You Need To Ask My Permission First Before Editing My Works.Plus I am Extemely Annoyed Of What You Are Doing.Also If You Like To Make Your Own Fanmade Works.You Cannot Just Do It Any Way You Want.You Gotta Be Respectful.Also I am Not The Only One Who Is Extremely Annoyed Of What You Are Doing.Vinyasarenata Is Also Annoyed Of What You Are Doing Because You Keep On Adding These Misleading Informations That Rexy Or Indominus Rex Are Males.They Are Females (It States Very Clearly In The Jurassic Park Franchise).Also When You Watch The Jurassic Park Films You Gotta Pay Close Attention To The Films Of Read The Jurassic Park Wiki.As A Reminder.If You Want To Make Your Own Fanmade Works.You Cannot Just Do It Anyway You Want.You Gotta Be Respectful.Also If You Want To Edit Other Peoples Work Ask Their Permision First Okay.I.R.Navarro (talk) 05:34, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Listen Some Of The Pages You Just Edited Are My Works.So You Need To Read The Rules Before Editing.Because Editing Other Peoples Work Without Their Permission Is Against The Rules In This Wiki.Every Wiki Has Rules.Also As A Reminder.Please Read The Fanon Rules Before Editing.Because This Wiki Has Rules Also.I.R.Navarro (talk) 06:41, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Read The Fanon Rules First Then Edit It Would Be Even More Better If You Read The Rules Before Editing.Because Some Of The Pages You Edited Are My Pages.So You Gotta Ask My Permission First Before Editing My Pages (Like You Can Leave A Message On My Talk Page).But Its Okay To Create Your Own Pages.Plus It Would Be Even More Better If You Create An Account.But As A Reminder.Do Not Edit Other Peoples Work Without Their Permission (This Is One Of The Rules).I.R.Navarro (talk) 07:02, June 26, 2017 (UTC)